La Bella y la Geek
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: AU-Nerd¡Rachel & Quinn.- Llevo años, AÑOS, enamorada de Quinn, pero ella ni si quiera me da la hora del día. Lo cual es triste, porque ella es la Princesa Peach para mi mario bross, La princesa Leia para mi Han Solo, la princesa Zelda para mi Link...comprenden el punto. Tendre que hacer algo para cambiar eso.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno. ¡Yay! historia. Aparentemente no me gusta seguir el formato habitual de nada. Y debo decir que me encanta tener a Rachel derritiéndose de amor por Q. y ella siendo indiferente. por lo que así sera, solo que esta vez...Chan chan chan...Rachel es super Nerd ¿Yay?.

Alguien prohíbame los dulces. ¡En fin!, Bueno bla bla bla, Glee no me pertenece. todo dicho. ¡Espero que les guste la historia! :D

Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida :D

* * *

**The Beauty and the Geek**

**Capitulo 1**  
**Una princesa Peach para mi Mario bross.**

Mi nombre es Rachel Berry. ¿Me conocen? ¿No?. Bueno era de esperarse. Soy la persona menos popular de mi escuela. Y todos actúan como si no existiera. Pero ¡ey! Yo me amo. Creo.

Bueno les explicare un poco mi situación :

-Vivo sola en una enorme, ENORME, Casa.  
-Tengo dinero, Mucho mucho dinero. Estilo Hugh hefner mucho dinero.  
-Soy Super Geek (Yeah, soy super)  
-Y...Soy gay

Si si, se preguntaran ¿Super Rachel es gay?...Y la respuesta, es si, si lo soy. Pero si vieran a Quinn lo entenderían. Quinn Fabray es la chica mas popular de la escuela, y es que es simplemente perfecta, hermosa, despampanante, maravillosa...y...Bueno ya entienden.

Llevo años, AÑOS, enamorada de Quinn, pero ella ni si quiera me da la hora del día. Lo cual es triste, porque ella es la Princesa Peach para mi mario bross, La princesa Leia para mi Han Solo, la princesa Zelda para mi Link...comprenden el punto.

Ah...Quinn, bella e inalcanzable Quinn, Derrotaría a todos los dragones del mundo y acataría con Dokey Kong mil veces si con eso pudiese estar contigo.

Quizá no entienden como es que yo, siendo tan encantadora como soy, no puedo conquistar a mi princesa. Si esa no es su pregunta...Bueno se la están haciendo ahora, por lo que con gusto les responderé.

Aparentemente es socialmente mal visto tener Anteojos negros de pasta gruesa, Jugar video juegos y juegos de Rol. Y bueno, también esta el echo de que cada vez que me encuentro frente a ella me convierto en una masa pitufa temblorosa que no sabe ni hablar. Yep...Yep...Estoy del asco.

Bueno Ahora les contare que estoy haciendo en este instante. Estoy en un Basurero, ¿Por que? Porque a un enorme imbécil se le ocurrió la brillante idea de meterme en UN CONDENADO BASURERO.

¿Y saben que es lo peor de todo?, Que Quinn acaba de pasar frente a mi. Oh...Por favor Q Voltea, Voltea...OH MEGAMAN SANTISIMO...acaba de mirar...¡ACABA DE MIRAR!, ¡Y ME SONRIÓ!, ¡Sonríele de vuelta imbécil!

-¿Estas Bien?.-Oh Sweet baby Zelda. ¡Me acaba de hablar!...¡para preguntarme si estoy bien!...¿lo estoy? Porque siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento.

-S-S-Shmm...Eh...-Brillante Rachel, Excelente Respuesta, con esa elocuencia claro que vas a conquistarla.

-Ara...¿Te sucede algo?.-Creo que acabo de tener un mini infarto. ¿como se puede ser tan obscenamente hermosa?. Respóndele rápido Berry, antes de que piense que tienes algún tipo de problema mental.

-Ntm...Eh...-Oh dios...aquí vamos de nuevo, Reacciona de una vez Rae, ¡Para esto has estado practicando todos estos años!.-S-Si estoy Bien...-Uff, eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para salir de ahi?-Okay...OTRO ATAQUE CARDIACO EN CAMINO. Mi pobre corazón.-¿Eres nueva verdad?-

Ouch. Puñalada directo en el corazón. HP -100. he estado en su misma clase desde primaria. Pero supongo que es lo normal. Pero aun así. Ouch.

-N-No...Estoy bien, Gracias.-Algún día lograre conquistarla. Algún día. Espero.

Me sonroje completamente al escuchar su risa. Es la risa de un ángel.

-Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, ¿tu quien eres?.-Me dijo con una sonrisa. Aw...yo te conozco Quinnie...pero tu no a mi. Ou...eso sonó tan Acosadora. Pero, pero, ¡No lo Soy!, ¡Lo prometo!

-R-Rachel Berry.-Trate de sonreirle, pero creo que la asuste. Mis frenillos no ayudan a mi sonrisa de comercial.

-Ah...Bueno Raquel, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.-Es Rachel, *Cara triste *. Hmmm...y ahora...¿Como rayos salgo de aquí?

Este basurero es realmente resbaloso. Ya entiendo porque meten a la gente aquí. Es muy difícil salir.

Estuve un buen rato tratando de salir, y mi torpeza habitual no ayudaba a mi propósito.

Para el tiempo que fui capaz de salir, era hora de almuerzo. Supongo que simplemente me saltare las clases hoy. No tiene sentido que vaya ahora. Ah, Zelda, protégeme del mal.

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa. Y a penas entre a mi habitación, inicie mi bello bello computador.

Era hora de conectarme a messenger (Yep, tengo aún utilizo messenger, demándame).

Llevaba solo unos segundos conectada cuando el conocido "Bip" se escucho, Anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Sonreí al ver de quien era. ¡Puckerone al habla!. Bien se preguntaran quien es Puckerone, Y bueno, no es nada mas ni nada menos que Noah Puckerman ,Mi mejor amigo, y el único que comparte mis aficiones. Curiosamente el es muy popular, a diferencia de mi.

**Puckerone Bross**** dice: **  
¡Rae!, ¿que haces que no estas aqui?

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
Basurero :(

**Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
Ah...Eso lo explica, ¿Estas bien?

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
Sip, logre salir luego de unas horas, jeje ya me conoces. ¡pero adivina que!

**Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
¡¿Que?! O:

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
Adivina :(

**Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
Hmm...¿Tiene que ver con cierta rubia?

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
¿¡Como supiste!? D: ¡Brujo!

**Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
Es obvio Rae, ¿que paso?

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
¡me sonrió!, ¡ME SONRIÓ! Y y...Bueno, luego me pregunto si era alumna nueva :(  
**  
****Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
Ah Rach, estas arruinada. Deberias dejar que te haga un Cambio de estilo, ya sabes, hacer que te veas mas Badass , a ver si así logras conquistar a Fabray.

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
¿Tu crees que funcione? :(

**Puckerone Bross**** dice:**  
¡Claro! Tu déjamelo todo a mi, iré a tu casa después de clases y Mañana partiremos la operación : "Conquistar a Fabray con rupias, pokebolas, espadas, o cualquier método que sea necesario". Abreviado como la operación "CFRPECMSN" :D

**Quiero una princesa para mi Mario Bross dice:**  
Ignorare el nombre y aceptare la propuesta. :) espero que funcione. Ahora, ¡Presta atención a clases Puckerman!

******Puckerone Bross** dice:  
Aguafiestas.

_Puckerone Bross __esta desconectado_

Bueno. Supongo que ahora solo queda esperar a que Noah llegue. Realmente espero que su plan funcione. Si no, no se que haré. Quinn...Se la princesa de mi mario bross.

* * *

Game Over, Digo, Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aja! He aquí el super hiper bueno...no tan super, capitulo 2 :D **  
**Agradezco muchos a quienes leen el fic, y tienen la paciencia de leer las incoherencias que escribo *Cara feliz* Tengo la teoría de que la gente ignora lo que digo aquí *cara triste* por lo que haré una prueba...ejem..probando probando..¡Los alíen conquistan en mundo! ¡corran por sus vidas!...Cambio y fuera. Gracias nuevamente por leer, sus comentarios hacen mi día :D

Bueno bla bla bla, Glee no me pertenece. todo dicho. ¡Espero que les guste la historia!

Cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida

* * *

**The beauty and the geek**

**Capitulo 2**

Hoy fue un día horrible...¡Horrible!, ¿saben lo terrorífico que es ver a un chico como Puck tratando de encrespar tus pestañas?, si lo saben, dios los compadece, sino, solo tengo una cosa que decirte...¡Corre forest, corre!

Realmente le agradesco a Zelda que mis ojos sigan en sus cuencas, aunque estoy segura que sólo tengo la mitad de las pestañas que tenia ayer. Condenado Puck, ya veras que cuando tenga mi última esfera del dragón pagaras...¡Pagaras!

Ah...pero no crean que la tortura terminó ahí, no, en realidad, luego de que Puck se dio por vencido, decidio llamar a Santana...¡A Sanatana!, Dios, y luego de que esa...¡Esa muggle!, terminó de masacrar a mis pobres ojitos, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que maquillarme...¡A mi!, no se como Santana logra pintarse a si misma y verse bien (Aun que tengo la teoria de que alguien la ayuda, porque hasta mi perro me hubiese maquillado mejor)

El punto es que luego de unos interminables y tortuosos minutos, conmigo rogándole a mi sweet baby mario que me salvase del malvado de mi amigo (cosa que no sirvió), Santana se separo de mi con una expresión de horror en su rostro, y cuando me vi en el espejo, entendí el porque de su cara...¡Me veía como un payaso!...¡Un condenado y terrorífico payaso!

Luego de unos minutos tratando de arreglar el desastre que actualmente era yo, decidí llamar a Kurt, quien cuando llegó me repaso con la mirada como diciendo "¿Qué diablos eres y por qué no estas en tu cueva?", ouch, no me veía tan mal...creo.

- ¿Por qué diablos los llamaste a ellos en vez de a mi?-oh, se ve molesto...-parece que un monstruo te hubiese comido, escupido y pisado hasta la exterminación- ouch, yo también te quiero Kurt.

- ¡Perdón!, no pensé que Puck fuese tan...y no creí que ella haría un trabajo así de...-tartamudeé, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, Santana me fulminaba con la mirada diciendo claramente : "di algo malo de mi y te mataré mientras duermes". Creo que Freddy kruger fue inventado en su honor, o quizás es su hija.

-¿Tan...?-Kurt me miró con una ceja levantada. Creo que me da más miedo el, porque puede dejarme sin mis super galletas de chocolate en forma de pokebola, y eso no puede suceder jamás...¡Jamás!. Oh, oh...Kurt y Santana se ven enojados, ah, mantén la calma Rae, no digas nada estúpido...

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ella es como un dementor, succionó mi alma, no tenía control de mis acciones!-¿Por qué Zelda? ¿Por qué me dejas hablar?, agh, necesito tratamiento.

-¡Hey!- ¡No!, Santana esta en Voldemort Mode On- ¡No soy uno de esos!

Kurt tenía una cara de satisfacción enorme en el rostro al ver la furia de Santana, oh, ¡Ese arcoiris con patas me engañó!, ¡Lo hizo a propósito! , rayos, es bueno. Oh, puck no ayuda en nada riendose de ese modo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve escuchando a Santana explicando cada una de las razones por las cuales ella es un ángel enviado del cielo para hacer mi vida mejor (aja), el punto es que cuando terminó, ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que Kurt frustrado, nos arrastro a todos al centro comercial para comprar todo lo "necesario" para mi cambio de look, y déjenme decirles una cosa, jamás volveré a ir de compras con ese grupo de lunáticos, en serio, durante el trayecto me sentí peor que Mario cuando secuestran a Peach.

En fin, estuvimos hasta el anochecer comprando, y aunque fue una experiencia que me dejara marcada de por vida, tengo que admitir que me veo jodidamente bien, I am so sexy, and I so know it!

Pasó un tiempo mas hasta que pude despedirme de mis locos amigos (Si, aunque ustedes no lo crean, en el verano Santana y yo formamos una gran y extraña amistad) , y apenas llegué a casa me tiré en mi cama, ¡Me merecía un descanso!

Oh, prepárate Quinn, porque no sabrás que pokebola te atrapó.

Oh...¡Oh sweet Baby Zelda!, ¿Recuerdan como dije que me veía genial y que conquistaría a Quinn sin duda?...Bueno mentí, creo que jamas en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa como ahora.

Estúpida Tana...¿saben donde me encuentro ahora? ¡¿Saben?!...

Una nerviosa Rachel se encontraba frente a la enorme mansión Fabray (Si...Una mansion), sus manos sudaban por lo que iba a suceder, ¿pero que podía hacer?, Santana la había llevado allí, y después de tirarla del automóvil y decirle que no la iría a buscar hasta que "_Invitase a Fabray a una cita para que dejase de ser el limón reprimido que llevaba siendo hasta ahora_". Dios...

Con todo su cuerpo aun temblando, la morena toco el timbre, y se congelo cuando una voz salio por el alto parlante.

-Mansión Fabray, ¿Quién es y qué desea?.-"T_ranquila Rach...solo estas aquí para invitar a Quinn a salir, es pan comido...si, si, pan comido".-_

-Ha...Ha...Hmm.-El único sonido que escapo de la boca de la morena fue el de su respiración errada._ Perfecto_

-¿Hay alguien ahí?.-Pregunto nuevamente la voz, pero esta vez con cierto miedo en su tono.

-Haaa...Hss...-_"Perfecto Rach, ahora van a pensar que este es el comienzo de una película de terror,¿debería decir, "Vamos a jugar un juego, mwahaha"? oh...¡Oh! ¡Quizá piensen que soy alguna pervertida! ¡No! ¡Rayos! Vamos Rae, respira, 1,2,3...59,60...ow_"-S-Si...disculpe ¿esta Quinn en c-casa?-

-¿Quien pregunta?.-Rachel gruño entre dientes al escuchar la pregunta, ¿es que acaso no podían hacerle las cosas mas difíciles?.-_"¿Ahora que rayos le digo? ¿"Hola, soy una compañera de instituto de Quinn, ella no me conoce pero yo la llevo amando desde que tengo uso de conciencia, no pregunte porque se su dirección, es mejor que no lo sepa, oh y por cierto, creo que cuando nos casemos Quinn debería llevar mi apellido porque Rachel Fabray sonaría raro, y Quinn Berry sonaría genial"?, No...eso definitiva-mente no, piensa Rach Piensa..."_

-Su futura esposa.-_¡Estúpida!, ¿como rayos dices eso?_...-D-Digo...eh...S-Soy su mami...-_¿¡WTF?!._-¡N-No! Es decir, soy la mermelada de su pan...-_Oh dios santo...¡Berry, piensa y contrólate!._-Ehhh...Soy Rachel Berry...ahm-

-¿Que?...Sabe, Creo que debería marcharse o llamare a la policía.-_¡No!...¡si no consigo algo Santana me dejara durmiendo afuera!- _

-¡N-No!, Por favor, Usted no entiende, necesito hablar con Quinn...mi, mi compañera, eh...¡Dormir afuera!.-Rachel trato de responder tartamudeando.-_¡¿Cual diablos es mi problema?!- _

-Señorita, si no se marcha en este instante, me veré en la necesidad de soltar a los perros.-_¿Perros?¿ me van a tirar perros?, ¿que clase de mafia son ellos? *cara atemorizada *_

-No, es que, yo eh, yo solo quería...-_Vamos Rach, ¡tu puedes!._-Q-quería invitar a Quinn a salir y eh...-La morena se trabo, pero espero unos segundos a ver que es lo que diría la voz del parlante.

-¡Suelten a los perros!.-Se escucho, y los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo.- _¿Que rayos?-_

-¡Ahhh!.-Grito la chica cuando vio un gran grupo de perros corriendo hacia ella.-

-No perrito, no muerdas a mama Rachel, No perrito...ah...Mal perrito, ¡Mal perrito!.-Rachel comenzó a correr en círculos botando todo lo que antes tenia en sus manos, sin saber que desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la mansión, el objeto de sus suspiros y bueno...delirios, la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Quinn había abierto la ventana para tomar aire, cuando a lo lejos vislumbro a una curiosa chica disfrazada de lo que parecía ser...-_Oh...¿es ese Ron Wesley?-_

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando noto como entre las manos de la chica había diferentes globos con variados escritos, los cuales decían cosas como "_Quinn se mía_", "_¿Sal en una cita conmigo?_", etc, etc, Sin embargo el que mas le había llamado la atención, era un globo enorme con forma de corazón de recitaba "_Quinn ¿Serias mi Hermione?_".-Ah...-

La rubia llevaba viendo todo el panorama desde el inicio, y no podía evitar encontrar adorable a la chica que ahora se encontraba corriendo desesperada mientras le lanzaba globos a los perros a ver si con esto ellos dejaban de perseguirla.

Quinn respiró aliviada cuando noto como los perros dejaron de perseguir a la chica luego de que esta decidiera que correr de los animales no serviría, por lo que en cambio, decidió tratar y hacerles cariño, lo cual parecía estar funcionando.

La rubia sonrió cuando al bajar, y preguntar el nombre de la chica que se encontraba afuera, una de las sirvientas (la que estaba hablando por el altavoz) le respondió diciendo que se llamaba Rachel Berry.

-Rachel...Interesante.-Sonrió para si misma Quinn antes de lanzar una mirada fugaz en dirección a la chica.

Por otra parte, Rachel se encontraba felizmente jugando con los perros que antes habían tratado de comerla como si fuera una hamburguesa con patas.

La morena estuvo unos minutos mas jugando con los animales, hasta que decidió caminar a casa, ya que sabia que Santana no la iría a buscar.-Estúpido dementor...-

Llevaba varios minutos caminando, cuando su celular sonó fuertemente anunciando un nuevo texto.

**-Fue un gran espectáculo el que diste, quizá si te esfuerzas, lograras que sea tu Hermione Berry, Nos vemos mañana en clases XO-Quinn.-**

-Oh dios...¡Oh dios!...¡Quinn me escribió un mensaje!...¿XO?...¿Besos y abrazos?...¡¿Quinn Fabray me mando besos y abrazos?!, mi pobre corazón...-Rachel salto alegremente luego de leer el mensaje, y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro la siguió todo el camino hasta que se encontró acostada en su cama (cama a la cual fue difícil llegar, ya que Santana estaba en su casa y no la quería dejar entrar)

-Quinn...-Suspiro la morena con felicidad.-Espera...Ahora que lo pienso, y no es que me este quejando, pero ¿como rayos consiguió mi numero?-Se pregunto a si misma con extrañeza.-Bueno, da lo mismo...Oh Quinnie, ¡solo espera y veras que seremos la mejor pareja que el mundo ha visto!

Game Over...Digo, continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, I'm back mwajaja (Wojoo), siento si antes no pude actualizar, estaba castigada, sin embargo ahora tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo Wiiii, al menos por uno o dos meses...jeje

En fin...Espero que les guste este capitulo, no estoy muy segura de como quedo (ups), pero espero que les guste :D...creo que empezare a actualizar muuucho mas rápido , porque por fin he vuelto a emocionarme con los fics (yaaay), En fin, perdón por la espera, y he aquí mi super Geek historia...que tristemente es igual a como pienso en realidad...ouch.

PD: perdon por la brevedad del capitulo, el proximo sera mas largo, lo subire de aqui al lunes :D, gracias por leer!

Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla

* * *

**The Beauty and the geek**

**Capitulo 3 : Intento #1-Frases de Conquista...¿Version Berry?**

Quinn, Oh querida e inalcanzable Quinn, ¿porque no entiendes que mi sistema operativo entra en hibernacion cuando no estas a mi lado?...Pff. Estoy perdida

¿Recuerdan como Quinnie me mando aquel texto luego de irme de su casa (ejem, mansion)?, ¿aquel hermoso y super perfecto con besos y abrazos (¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS GENTE!)?

Bueno, despues de eso, pase toda la noche pensando en como conquistar a mi hermosa princesa Fabray (No pude dormir por culpa de los condenados nervios, no es mi culpa ¿okay?) hasta que llege a la conclusion que debia usar el truco mas viejo del libro...¡Frases de conquista! (Oh yeah, ¡level up!)

Sin embargo creo que no soy buena con esto de las frases porque mi super mega hiper increible plan resulto un fracaso total (*cara triste*), se que se estaran preguntando , ¿Super Rae fallo?, y lamento decir que si, ouch, perdi una vida, ¡pero aun no es game over!, Bueno, antes de que los confunda mas y traten de enviarme a un psiquiatrico (lo cual agredeceria que no hagan porque...me dan miedo las pastillas, a menos que sean como en pac-man) les explicare cual fue mi plan y porque fallo tan horriblemente.

Hace dos dias

Estaba escondida atrás de el bebedor de agua a que Quinn llegara (No, no soy una acosadora, lo juro), ¡Realmente espero que le guste la tarjeta que deje en su casillero!, ¡Oh dios!, ahi viene...se ve tan hermosa...todo en ella es como si fuese calidad blue-ray...oh, bella bella Quinn.

¡Oh! Abrio su casillero...¿habra visto la nota? ¡La tomo!,¡Oh dios! ¡respira Rachel, respira!

-¿Juegas World of Warcraft? Porque lo primero que pensé cuando te ví fue...WOW!, atte. La llamita de tu charmander.-¿Porque lo leyo en voz alta? Bueno no importa...¡es la frase perfecta!, eh...espera, ¿Quinn porque te ries?, ¡No!, no era para que te rieses, se supone que era mi frase de conquista, la frase ganadora, la frase del jackpot, ¡la frase de level up!...Rayos.

¡Quinn!, ¿ no ves que cuando te veo mi ciclo de CPU se acelera? Pff...Aw...boto mi tarjeta, diablos, hmm...¿que puedo hacer?...a este paso me quedare soltera con 42 gatos *cara triste *.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve sentada detras del bebedero, pero se que debio haber sido mucho porque cuando mire hacia arriba me encontre con una Santana mirandome con cara de "¿Que diablos estas haciendo conversando con un condenado bebedero?", ah...creo que estaba pensando en voz alta...¡Ups!

Se que mi plan no fue bueno porque luego de que le conte a Santana con detalles lo que iba a hacer, se rio

en mi cara...¡me apunto y todo!, en fin...esa muggle pagara en algun momento, realmente, si Quinn es como mi patronus en un grupo de dementores, Santana es como un avada kedabra en medio de un grupo de mortifagos. Augh.

Sin embargo creo que Satanas tiene razon, deberia mandarle mensajes de texto en vez de dejarle tarjetas..¡asi no podra botarlas! (mwajajaja), ademas ya perdi las primeras clases...si pierdo unas mas no pasara nada.

Bueno...haber Rach, piensa, piensa, ¡Tu puedes!...¿que puedes decirle a Quinn para lograr que al menos te de la hora del dia?...dijo que si nos esforzabamos podriamos conseguir que fuese nuestra hermione...espera...¿"nuestra"?..¿que rayos soy ahora? ¿gollum?...ughh...Bueno, ¡Aja!

"Quinn, tengo que decirte que eres el .gif que anima mi vida, Creo que me dejaste el corazon con lag 3".- ¡Si!,¡eso es perfecto!, Oh querida Natsuki, eres toda una don juan, ajam, ajam.

"¿Huh?"

¡OH DIOS SANTO!...¡me respondio! ¡Me respondio!...¿que rayos hago?, duh, ¡contenstale idiota!, pero como diablos se contesta a un "¿Huh?", ¿deberia decir "huh para ti tambien"?, Hmm...no, no, sigue con las frases Rae, ¡Tu puedes!.

"No necesito Felix Felicis para un dia perfecto si estoy contigo 3".-Aw...es verdad, junto a Quinn podria ser feliz todos los dias de mi vida.

Hmm...No me ha respondido, ¿sera que me he pasado?...ese cumplido era uno de nivel 4...¡Ah! ¡Quiza fue mucho para ella y se siente abrumada!...rayos, sabia que debi haber inciado con los cumplidos de nivel 2 o menor.

"Jaja, Llevas un 5% de descarga en mi corazon Rachel, esfuerzate un poco mas y quiza "subas de nivel", Estoy en clases, debes dejar de enviarme mensajes. XOXO-Q"- ¡DOBLE BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Oh my sweet mario...¡ademas escribio "Q"!...ohhh kami-sama...¡solo un 95% mas!

Wojooo...hmm..se que deben estar pensando ¿si eso fue lo que paso, en que rayos fallaste?, les dire enseguida, despues de recibir ese mensaje, felizmente fui a mi primera y ultima clase del dia...y inocentemente me sente junto a Santana, terrible...terrible desicion (Y no me di cuenta que la muy...malvada, tomo mi celular y comenzo a revisarlo, es mas, no me di cuenta que habia estado mandado mensajes hasta que senti la mesa vibrar por un mensaje nuevo).

"Berry, no crei que fueses tan...bueno, no importa, por favor no me mandes mas mensajes-Fabray"-¿Eh? ¡pero si no he hecho nada!...espera...¡Lopez!...¡Ahg! ¡esa vibora! ¡¿que rayos hizo?!, veamos Rachel, revisa los mensajes enviados, mensajes enviados...hmmm...¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!

-"Bonita, ponte un antivirus porque te voy a meter mi trollano ;)"-Oh dios...¡OH SWEET BABY FUCKING ZELDA!...

¿Ahora como rayos me disculpo con Quinn?...Intento #1-Game over, ¡Maldita Santana, me las pagaras!

Loading...Digo, ¡Continuara!


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas personas...fantasmas?...robots? D:...Siento si este capitulo ha sido algo aburrido (Buuu)...mi cerebro ha sido devorado por zombies y esta en tratamiento para volver a vivir D:  
Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, ¡Son geniales!, ¡mi Nerd ser se los agradece!  
Como dije, siento si no es un muy buen cap, prometo tratar de hacer que los demás sean mejores, nuevamente gracias por leer!  
Cambio y fuera! Tssss...Perdon por la brevedad del cap!

* * *

**The Beauty and the geek **

**Capitulo 4 : Star Treck o...¿Star Wars?**

Odio a Santana...¡La odio!, con todo mi ser, ella sera el trollano...espera...oh...no, eso simplemente es ugh...¡UGH!, ¿Por qué paso eso por mi mente?, ¿Por qué lo permitieron?, ¿saben lo perturbante que es decir que ella es el trollando después del mensaje a Quinn de "Te metería todo mi trollano"?, ¿meterle toda Santana a Quinn...? ¡No!, ¡Malas imágenes mentales!, ¿porque Baby Yoshi? ¡¿Por qué?!

Se preguntaran: Oh linda, tierna, adorable y super Rae, ¿por que odias tanto a Satán?, si se están preguntando eso, pues tampoco me agradan mucho, es decir, ¿como manda un mensaje así? ¡Por Zelda que me voy a vengar de ella!, cuando termine con ella, ni la mascara de Darth Vader la hará ver bien.

¿Pueden creer que no solo mando ese mensaje?, ¡Mando mas!, exacto...¡Más!, en realidad luego de que vi el mensaje, descubrí que envió muchos más...en realidad mírenlos ustedes mismos (Tristeza máxima)

"**Te daría como Hermione a los libros ;D.-XOXO**"-¿En serio muggle?...¡Por Mario! ¿Como le faltas el respeto a una dama así?...ademas hay que tener estamina para resistir lo que Hermione le da a los libros...espera ¡¿Que rayos estoy pensando?!  
"**Me gustas mas que Voldy en tanga 3-XOXO**".-OH SWEET...pacman...¿Qué te hice para merecer esto?, ugh...Voldemort en Tanga...Tanga, ugh, mis ojos, ¡Mis ojos necesitan terapia!  
"**Te voy a reiniciar la placa madre ;$-XOXO**".-Sin comentarios...  
" **Puedes hacer un "Level up" conmigo cuando quieras...¡Grrr!**".-Level up voy a tener yo cuando patee a Santana hasta los confines de Narnia, ¿Por qué pacman? ¿Por qué?

Bueno, el punto es que así, seguían, y seguían. ¡Y ahora Quinn ni me mira!, y lo peor de todo es que ahora tengo a Santana mirándome con cara de dobby bajo la lluvia, ¡eso no es justo!

-Deja de mirarme así tu...¡Vil Cid!, ¿Como me haces esto?.-En serio, ¿Como rayos le voy a pedir disculpas a mi princesa ahora?, Ou.

-¡Trataba de ayudar!.-Si claro...¿Ayudar como?, ¿Haciendo que me ponga una demanda por acoso se...eh...hmm...reproductivo? (exacto, no diré la palabra con "s"). ¡Vendetta!

-¿Como rayos es eso ayuda?, Si no es porque ahora que Puck esta muy ocupado siendo...bueno, el eres mi Nerd en crimen, ¡créeme que me encargaría de que kamekameha te destruya!.-¿Y ahora porque se ríe? ¡Lo decía en serio!...Ya vera, no debería subestimar mi Ki.

-Vamos, perdón ¿si?.-Maldita Satán con sus ojos de Yoshi abandonado, Ugh...*cara de tristeza*

-Esta bien...te perdono, solo porque tu uniforme de fosforito me ilumina en la oscuridad, eres como mi linterna humana.-Ou...se ve molesta, ¿Ahora que hize?.-Por cierto, acerca de esa discucion que tuvimos hace unos días...¿Star Treck?, ¿En serio?.-Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué de diablos hablas super Rach?, y yo les diré, pues que enseguida sabrán.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-Que tiene de malo pregunta...¿Por qué somos amigas ahora que lo pienso?

-Hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo Sanny, a los que les gusta Star Treck, ¡Y a los que les gusta Star Wars!-Estoy Segura que Quinn ha de ser de el tipo Star Wars...sino nuestra relación tendría serios problemas...aunque por ella, creo que podría pasarme al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

-¡Este es el mundo post-salida del nerdy-closet Rae!,¡esta bien que nos gusten ambos!.-Oh no, ¡No lo dijo!

-Blasfemias y mentiras.-Si, se que pensaran ¿En serio estas son tus discusiones?, pero es que... ¡Son materias de preocupación mundial!...Casi.

Bueno, después de muchas discusiones sin sentido mas, mi nivel de vida y estamina esta a la mitad, y realmente necesito encontrar una forma de disculparme con Quinnie. Y después de mucho pensarlo, opte por decir la verdad. ¡Toda la culpa es de Satán!

Haber, mandar mensaje, mandar mensaje...hmm...¡Send!, ahora espera Rae, espera...espera a que te responda, no desesperes, piensa en otra cosa...piensa en...en...¡Bananas!...Bananas gay...oh bananas, ¿Por qué son tan gays?, ¡Son la fruta mas en el closet de todas!

¡Ah!...me respondió...¡ME RESPONDIÓ GENTE!...haber, que dice, que dice.

"**¿Con que era eso?, ¿Todo este tiempo era ella?, Bueno, eso me deja mas tranquila, debí saber que no eras de ese tipo de personas, aunque...los mensajes de Santana habían comenzado a gustarme ;).-XO, Quinn**".-A gustarle...¡¿A gustarle?!...¿Eso?, pero, pero...No entiendo el mundo, en Minecraft todo es mas sencillo, si todos fuésemos cubitos, el mundo seria mas sencillo y feliz.

-"**¿Te gusta eso?, ¡Yo puedo ser así!...¡En serio!...digo eh..hm...¡Grrr! ¡Miau!...¿behehe?**".-Eso es Rach, seducela hasta la sumisión, eso es campeona, ¡tu puedes!

-"***risas*, solo bromeaba mi querida Rony Wesley, pero estoy segura que eres toda una conquistadora con las ovejas.- XOXO, Quinnie**".-¡Me dijo que soy su Ron!, aw... cambiaría todas mis cartas Pokemon con tal de que me diga así de nuevo...¡Incluso regalaría a mi Charizard!

"**¿Entonces me perdonas?, ¿Seras mi Hermione?...¡Seriamos la mejor pareja que el mundo mágico ha visto!, ¡nos temerá hasta Gollum!.-XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Tu mario**".-¿Serán muchos besos y abrazos?...Nah, ¡nunca serán muchos besos y abrazos!

-"**Te perdono, pero no tan rápido mi encantadora Geek, aun tienes que esforzarte mas para que me puedas llamar "tuya", aunque vas por buen camino, unos intentos mas y quizá lo logres. Nos vemos luego Rony.-XOXOXOXOXO (muchos para ti también), Quinnie**".-¡Me perdono!...¡Me dijo que soy su encantadora Geek!...oh yeah, soy tan sexy y lo se...¡Wojo!...Espera, ¡Ya no tengo mas métodos de conquista!...oh Sweet baby Zelda...¿Qué hago ahora?

Game Over...Tssss.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno...Gracias por leer!, hmmm creo que mi creatividad esta llendo a pique :(. Bueno, espero que les guste el cap!, y hmmm Alguien ha mencionado lo del equipo rocket y era demasiado divertido como para no usarlo jaja. Bueno, siento si no ha estado muy entretenido (Mi cerebro confabula contra mi! D:...esto es un complot!)

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto! :D

* * *

**The Beauty and The Geek**

**Capitulo 5-¡ Prepárense para los problemas!...¿Y mas vale que teman?**

La odio, ¡LA ODIO!...ahg, esta bien, se preguntaran ¿a quien odias ahora Super duper genial Relda (Zelda+Rachel...Duh)? Bueno, les responderé muy simplemente, ¿Se han dado cuenta que Quinn y yo jamas nos encontramos en los pasillos de la escuela? (Yo se que si se han fijado, no me mientan...¡Puedo leer sus mentes!), la respuesta a eso, es lo que odio, y lo que odio es a Harmony, la novia de mi princesa. Si, si, Quinn tiene novia, ¿Por qué no se los había dicho?, pues porque decir su nombre me da nauseas, ugh, en serio, creo que su nombre viene con un virus que te enferma al decirlo. Es como Voldemort, cosas malas pasan cuando la nombras.

Harmony "La innombrable" es el ser mas fastidioso que puede existir, es el duende verde de mi Spider-man, el internet explorer de mi firefox...¡Por Zelda!, si pudiese le dispararía hasta la sumisión (¡Pium pium para ti loca de carrito!) . Bueno, el punto es que jamás puedo encontrarme con mi adorada y próxima señora de Berry, porque Voldemort siempre la acapara y...y...¡La tiene controlada con un imperio!, ¡Estoy segura de eso!

-¿Por qué la cara de tristeza Batman?.-Oh...Había olvidado explicar esto, a pesar de lo...malvada que es Santana, aun así somos el dúo dinámico! (Nananananananananananananana nana Batman!), traducción: Ella es Robin y yo Batman *Cara de Nerd feliz extrema (Yay!)*

-Voldemort ha regresado a hacer mi vida miserable.-Verán, antes la desnarizada estaba de vacaciones en Pacman sabe donde, pero ahora volvió y ahg...¡No es justo!

-Ah...Yo que pensaba que estabas deprimida porque estas sola y nadie te quiere.-¿Ouch?

-¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme! ¡No decirme que estoy sola y nadie me quiere!.-Au... Iré a comprar gatos para empezar mi colección *Snif *

-¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga?.-¿Ayudarme?, Dios San, eres mas torpe que un Andry bird.

-¡ Ayúdame a deshacerme de Harmony alias Voldemort, alias "la bruja malvada"!.-Aja, pronto estarás durmiendo con Nemo villana *Inserte aquí un "Muahahaha *

-¿Deshacerse de ella?...hmm, ¿como planeas hacer eso?.-Oh...ingenuo ingenuo Satán ¡Mis planes son a prueba de fallas!...a veces.

-Simple, solo sigue lo que digo, y el plan "Intimidar a Voldemort hasta que prefiera depilar sus cejas con una pinza o ver la nariz de pinocho que jamas tendrá, antes de acercarse a mi princesa Peach" ¡sera un éxito!.- Soy genial inventando nombres de super planes ¿a que si?

-Eh...Esta bien.-*Risa malvada *, ¡ Prepárate para tu perdición Mortifaga!, Hmm...Localiza a la villana Rae, localizar...Localizar...¡ Ahí esta!. ¡La intimidación comienza!

-¡Hey tu, Voldemort de mala calidad!.-Ou...¿es normal que una vena se hinche tanto?, Como sea.

-¿Que quieres perdedora?.-Ja, ¿ese es el mejor insulto que se le ha ocurrido? Pf...¡Bitch Please!

-¡ Prepárate para los problemas!.-Vamos San, sígueme, ¡Tienes que continuar la frase o no tendrá sentido!

-Eh...¿Y mas vale que temas?.-Eso es, ¡Buena chica!, te daré una galleta luego...Galleta con Chocolate...hmm...mejor me la quedo yo, ya le daré otra cosa luego.

-¡Para proteger a las Quinnies de la perversión!.-

-¡Para Unir a los nerd dentro de nuestra nación!.-¡Bien! ¡San se ha emocionado!

-¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta la vecindad del chavo!.-¿Que?, Eso es bastante lejos.

-¡Batchel!.-Batman+Rachel...¿Que inteligente soy verdad? Ajam, ajam.

-¡Sobin! eh...¿Rotana?, no, no...eh...¡Santbin!.-

-El Equipo Geeket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!.-

-¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar!.-

-¡Meow! ¡Así es!.- Espera...¿de donde salio eso?, Bueno no importa.

¡Hey!...¿Porque la innombrable no esta asustada?, ¡Es la mejor técnica de intimidación del mercado!, es decir, ¿Quien es mas rudo y genial que el equipo rocket?.

-Agh, Deberían hacerse ver, vayan a un psiquiatra o algo, pero aléjense de mi, y solo para que lo sepas, Quinn jamas se fijaría en una anormal como tu.-Ouch...No soy anormal, solo soy especial. ¡Papá dice que soy genial!

-No tan...-Rayos, estúpida campana, me encargare de que no tengas campanitas, ¿como te atreves a cortar mi dialogo amenazador?

-Creo que eso no ha salido muy bien...-¡Claro que no ha salido bien San!, ¡Pero no podemos rendirnos, sino el mal triunfara!

-No importa, ya podremos vengarnos, ¡hasta la vista Baby!, iré a clases a ver si me encuentro con Quinn.-Batchel al rescate (¡Woooosh!)

Bien, ya estoy en clases...¿pero porque Siths tuve que sentarme atrás de Voldemort y mi princesa?, ¡Le esta...le esta metiendo mano! Eso...eso es...¡Malo!

¿Que puedo hacer para que se separen?...¡Bolitas de papel!, ¡eso es!...Hmm, apunta, apunta, ¡Dispara!, ¡100 puntos para mi!, ¡Justo en la cabeza!...Ahora Rach, actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Tu no lanzaste eso, no, no tienen pruebas.

-**¿Que estas haciendo?, ¿Por que nos lanzaste una bola de papel?.-Q**".-Aw...No abrazos ni besos para mi esta vez. *Tristeza máxima *

-**¡Te estaba Manoseando! Con sus...sus pezuñas.-Batchel"**.-Oh...Zelda no...tengo que ir al baño. ¡No debo!, ¡si me voy esa malvada seguirá toqueteando a Quinn!...control Rae, no tienes que ir al baño, ¡Eres la maestra de tu propia vejiga!

-**¿Batchel? Oh...pezuñas ¿eh?, ¿Estas celosa Rachel? XO.-Quinn"**.-Me pregunto como es que Voldemort no se da cuenta que Quinn esta mandando mensajes...a alguien que esta atrás suyo. Bueno, creo que mi vejiga a decidido rendirse y someterse a mi voluntad.

-**"Batman+Rachel=Batchel :D, soy tu superheroina personal. Y ¡No estoy celosa!, de...de sus pezuñas y ¡sus ojos que brillan en la oscuridad!"**.-En serio, ¿yo? ¿Celosa? Pff...

-"**Mejor Presta atención a clases Batchel, XOXO.-Q**".-Aw...¡No quiero prestar atención a clases!...hmm...¿Como puedo deshacerme de Harmony?...¡Tengo que demostrarle a Quinnie que soy mejor que esa loca!.

Game Over...


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas!, actualización...Woooo :D, muchas gracias a quienes comentan :D...hacen mi procesador feliz.  
Siento si el cap no ha quedado muy divertido...mi cerebro ha sido aducido (?) :(  
De todas formas espero les guste el cap, gracias por leer!

Respondiendo a algunas cosas...

**Juanita Fantasy**: Yep! hare una perspectiva de Quinn...creo que ella tambien ha de estar como "esta que se fumo...oh, es adorable". (musica romantica)

**Kristen Stewart Cullen: **¡Que la fuerza también te acompañe! (Wooosh) Jo, todos se destornillan de la risa...cuando yo lo hice me miraron raro.

**GleenkBee: **No te preocupes, pronto habra una venganza contra voldemort (mwahahaha)

**Summer Faberry: **Miles de XO para ti también! :D, jo...me has dado cuerda para rato con tantos titulos...¡se me habia olvidado que habia tanto de donde sacar!

(Como siga respondiendo...esto se hace mas largo que el cap) Gracias por leer!...y hmmm...El proximo sera mucho mas largo, ya esta a medio escribir...sera el cap mas largo hasta ahora (mwahahaha)

* * *

**The beauty and the Geek**

**Capitulo 6: Las contraseñas son...¿como la ropa interior?; Elijo a...**

¿Me extrañaron?, ¡Yo se que si!, ¡Soy genial!, ¡Super Rachel Rulez!. Bueno, pasando a otro tema, ¿Recuerdan a la innombrable y como iba a hacer todo lo posible para deshacerme de ella?, ¿De mandarla a dormir con los peces?, ¿De hacerle Alt+f4?, Bueno, como Santana se encontraba ocupada teniendo...ehm...momentos sexys con Britt, Puck decidió involucrarse, y ahora llevo dos horas...¡DOS HORAS!, escuchándolo hablar y hablar acerca de como deberíamos rapar a Harmony y teñirle el pelo negro, porque eso la sumiría en la depresión, sus padres se enterarían y dirán que la escuela no es segura para su hija, entonces decidirían irse a vivir al extranjero para protegerla de los malvados que le cortaron el pelo. Así, lejos en otro continente, sin Internet, porque su padres querían evitar que los que la raparon puedan molestarla vía red, Quinn quedaría soltera y libre de compromiso...

-Entonces, justo ahí, cuando la loca este fuera de alcance, ¡Tu atacas!, es el plan perfecto!-¿En serio Puck?...¡Eso solo funcionaria si la tintura de pelo fuera nose...otra cosa!, tu razonamiento es irracional.

-Tienes suerte Puck.-En serio que la tiene.

-¿Por qué?.-Por que...oh ingenuo, ingenuo Noah.

-¡Estas frente a una de las tres personas en todo el mundo que puede entender tu lógica!...-Las otras son su hermana y su mamá.

-¡Hey!, mi plan es bueno...eh...si, hmm...quizás no, ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?-Esa, mi joven padawan, es una gran pregunta.

-En situaciones como esta, no me queda de otra que apoyarme en una fuerza mas grande que yo misma...-¡Necesito medidas extremas!

-¿Dios?, ¿Vas a rezar?-Oh sweet Zelda...

-¿Estas loco?, ¡Hablaba de Star Treck!-¡Rezar no ayudara a mis problemas!, lo que yo necesito es una buena dosis de ciencia ficción, fallar no es una opción, eso viene integrado con Windows. Hmm eso me recuerda que tengo que enviarle a mi princesa su mensaje diario...Oh, soy tan lista y atenta.

**-Las rosas son #FF0000  
Las violetas #0000FF  
Eres base de datos  
De mi corazón :D-Xoxo, Rachel Bross (Ya sabes, por Mario bross! :D)**

Oh, rayos, creo que Puck me esta hablando, ¿En qué momento comenzó su boca a moverse?, hmm, quizá no debería ver mi celular cuando estamos conversando.

-Hace mucho que no veo Star Treck, la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando estaba saliendo con esa chica, ¿La recuerdas?, ¿Aquella a la que le di mi contraseña a todo y ella hizo un desastre total con mis datos?-¿En qué momento pasamos a este tema?, Oh Pac-man...no comprendo como funciona su cerebro.

-Pucky, eso fue tu culpa, mira, y escucha atentamente...Las contraseñas son como...¡Son como la ropa interior!, no deberías dejarlas visibles para que la gente las vea, debes cambiarla regularmente, y nunca, absolutamente nunca, deberías pasársela a extraños o gente que conoces hace poco...¿Capiche?.-Soy una genio, en serio, mis expoliaciones son de un nivel extraordinario, ¡Debería hacer un libro de filosofía humana!. Es mas, les daré un tip de vida, ¡El alcohol y el calculo nunca se mezclan!...en serio, ¡nunca bebas y derives! *Cara de pánico *.

Oh...Baby Mario, ¿Por qué Puck me mira con esa cara?, ¡Le di un consejo vital!.

-Noah...cambia esa cara, que te ves como una criatura deforme que solo Hagrid podría amar.-Ouch...el golpe no era necesario, solo decía la verdad.

Oh, creo que he escuchado un bip, ¿fue ese un bip?, creo que si lo fue...¡Si!, ¡Quinn me ha respondido!, ¡Y no ha tardado nada!...Bueno no "Nada", ¡pero ustedes me entienden!

-**Oh Batchel, quien pensaría que me mandarías mensajes tan temprano en el día, eres...adorable, XOXO 3- Quinnie**-Ok...por un lado...¡ME DIJO ADORABLE!, ¿oyeron? ¡SOY ADORABLE! (Wojooo), y por otra parte...eh...¿Por que me ha enviado "3"? ¡¿Qué clase de código extraterrestre es ese?!, Oh...sera que...no, no creo...¿sera?, ¿Me esta mandando un trasero con un conito encima?, ¿Por que haría eso?, ¿Trata de seducirme?, Eso no es sexy...un trasero con un conito...Gosh, ¡las mujeres son tan complicadas!

-¡Hey tu!-¿Eh? ¿De donde salió Voldemort?, y ¿donde rayos esta Puck?, ¡¿Me dejó sola?!, ese Creeper...ugh, quien necesita amigos...mi computadora es amigable.

-¿Qué quieres ojos de neón?-¿Que?, estoy segura que si apago la luz sus ojos brillaran en la oscuridad...Terrorífico.

-Me he enterado que andas por ahí mandandole mensajitos a mi novia, te recomiendo que pares antes de que me irrites en serio-Uhhh...que miedo, estoy temblando, ¡Ja!, Donkey kong me intimido mas que tu.

-No me das miedo, Quinnie es mi princesa leía, y se que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que solo estas con ella por su popularidad-¡Ja! ¿Qué tal eso?

-Oh dios, eres mas idiota de lo que pensé-¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¡Soy una genio!, soy...¡Soy una Bill Gates!...hmm...Mamá dice que soy inteligente, y si ella lo dice, ¡Es verdad!.

-¡No soy idiota!-Lo se...no se me ocurría otra respuesta, cuando encuentre otra mejor...uh, mas vale que tema.

-Si lo eres, en realidad, busque "idiota" en el diccionario y encontré una foto de ti, eres irritante, y si, eres muy idiota-Ughh...¿Y yo soy la irritante?.

-¿Sabes lo que a mi me irrita?, la gente que dice cosas como : "Busque idiota en el diccionario y habia una foto de ti", ¿Sabes por qué?, porque yo no soy la que tuvo que bucar "idiota" en el diccionario, y al menos el mio no necesita imágenes para ayudarme a entender...¡Loca de carrito!- Oh...soy la definición de madurez, lo se.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-Me atrevo, después de ver a Mufasa morir, ¡No le temo a nada!

-Pues...-

-¿Qué estas haciendo Harmony?-¡Hey!...¿De donde salio Quinn?, la gente aparece y desaparece de forma muy misteriosa últimamente...

-¡Estoy dejándole en claro a esta cosa que tu eres mía!-¿Cosa?...Ouch.

-Ah...no sabia que era una "propiedad", la ultima vez que revise, yo no le pertenecía a nadie-¡Toma eso Voldemort!, ¡Game Over para ti!

-¡Quinnie!, ¿Por qué dices eso?, eres mía, lo sabes, ¿O es que acaso te interesa esta perdedora?-No soy una perdedora, para tu información, ¡Probablemente he ganado mas juegos que tu! ¡Ja!

-¿Y qué sucede si es así?-¡Eso!...espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué?!-Si...eso mismo dije yo.

-¿Qué sucede si me interesa Rachel?-Oh zelda...oh pac-man...oh megaman...Oh Mario...Oh muero...muero, ataques cardiacos por doquier.

-¡No puede interesarte esa loca!, ¿¡La prefieres a ella antes que a mi?!-Sweet pokemon...ya no se que esta sucediendo aquí, ¿Realmente Quinn dijó que le gusto?, ¿En qué universo paralelo estoy ahora?

-Quizás si la prefiero.-Creo que me voy a desmayar...

-Estas desvariando Lucy, tu y yo sabemos que me amas, a quien eliges, ¿A ella o a mi?, creo que la respuesta es obvia-A mi, a mi, a mi...Team Rachel, ¡Team Faberry!

-¿Sabes?...si, la respuesta es obvia. Sin dudar elijo...-Oh oh...

Game over tsss...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!, Hace 837418710385938 x 89134981 que no actualizaba este fic, honestamente, mi inspiración esta -100% (y no logre que fuese tan largo como esperaba), y pues mi cerebro se ha secado, es una pasta, se ha extinguido, ha pasado a mejor vida (Buh). En fin, trate de hacer el cap de todas formas, espero que les guste, no es el mejor capitulo, y pues...no ha quedado muy divertido (Inspiración vuelve a mi!)

Peero...Bueno, espero que aun así logren reírse un poco, o divertirse. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Saludos (Wooosh!)

* * *

**La bella y la Geek**

**Capitulo 7: Reglas, Reglas, y oh...Más reglas.**

Bueno, primero que nada, tengo que plantear una duda existencial que no he podido resolver, es enorme, ¡ENORME!. Es mas, prepárense para que su mente explote. Inserte "Boom" aquí.

Bueno, el punto es...¿se imaginan que pasaría si google desapareciera del internet?, ¡No podríamos googlearlo para saber que paso!...¡Porque Google desapareció! (¡Boom!)...Oh, mi pobre corazón no puede resistir tanta profundidad, en fin. Ahora estoy en un momento decisivo de mi vida, ¡Quinn va a elegir a quien elige!

-Elijo a...-A mi...A mi, A mi, ¡A mi!, ¿Por favor?.-Rachel.-Esta bien Quinnie, entiendo que no elijas a ninguna, espera, ¿¡Que?!

-¿¡Qué?!.-Si, eso mismo pensé yo Voldi-¿¡Estas loca Quinn?!, ¡¿Como puedes hacer eso?!.-

-Lo lamento Mony, pero estoy cansada de tu actitud.-Ouch, eso tiene que doler, nah, Sufre Voldemort, ¡Sufre! (Muhahaha)

-¡Ahg!, ¿Sabes qué?, no voy a seguir teniendo esta conversación, voy a regresar cuando te haya vuelto algo de sentido.-Eso, corre cobarde, ¡Corre!, espera...oh, estoy sola con Quinn.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Rachel.-¿Me esta preguntando a mi?, ¿A mi?, ¿Tengo algo que decir?, espera...¿como se habla?...¡No recuerdo como hablar!, espera...estoy hablando, falsa alarma.

-ehh...Yo...Que...eh.-Eres una Casanova, Berry, en serio.-Que mirándote puedo asegurar que eres 36-25-36, los cuales, para que sepas, son todos cuadrados perfectos.-Oh Zelda...¿Qué te hice yo? ,¿Te robe las rupias en otra vida?

-Oh...-Creo que ese no fue mi momento mas brillante, espera, ¿Quinn me eligió a mi?

-¿M-m-m-me elegiste a mi?.-Oh Mario, Si este es un sueño no me despiertes, y si es un sueño, haz que Bowser se aburra de secuestrar a Peach, en serio, esa cosa necesita conseguirse una vida.

-Elijo darte una oportunidad.-Oh Quinn...Urkuk lu Stalga. "Te amo baby" en Klingon, soy bilingüe, ya ven, ¡Rachel rocks! (Wojoo)

-Y-Yo...¡No te decepcionare!.-¡Corazón de las cartas, Guienme!.-

-Eso espero.-Me sonrió, Oh Yoshi, ¡me sonrió!, y se fue, ¿ahora que hago?.-

Santana, te necesito, ¡¿Por qué nunca apareces cuando te necesito?!, ven, ¡te invoco!

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué estas haciendo el baile de la lluvia?.-¡¿Baile de la lluvia?!, ¿como se atreve?, era la danza para invocar a Exodia...en este caso a ella, pero bueno.

-Nada, ¡necesito que me aconsejes!.-¡Ayuda!

-¿Sobre qué?.-Oh zelda, es como hablar con la pared.

-¡Sobre Quinn!, ¡Me eligió a mi en vez de a Voldemort!.- ¡Punto para Rachel!.-Pero no se que hacer, ¡Nunca he salido, ni intentado salir con nadie!.-Lo se, es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. *Cara triste *

-Haber, repasemos las reglas básicas. ¿Te parece?.-No, no me parece, odio las reglas, ¡Son muchas!, ¡Me haré fósil!.

-Esta bien...-Ganaste esta vez San, ganaste la batalla, ¡Pero no la guerra!

-Primero que todo, tienes que revisar bien tu interacción con las personas a su alrededor.-¿Huh?.-Haber, si su papá te odia, estas jodida, si su mamá te odia, estas jodida, si su gato te odia, estas jodida, si su ex te odia, estas jodida, si su ex te quiere, estas jodida, ¿entiendes?.-Entiendo que estoy jodida, ouch.

-P-Pero eso no tiene sentido.-¿O si lo tiene?, No entiendo a la sociedad.

-Si lo tiene. Sigamos, si en algún momento ella te dice que tiene "Problemas de abandono", lo que significa es que va a esconder las llaves de tu auto, y si las encuentras, se agarrara a una de tus piernas como Gollum y no te dejara ir.-¡Quinn no haría eso!-Y si tratas de mover tu pierna para sacarla, se caerá de rodillas en la calle llorando, no es que me haya pasado a mi...pero así es como son las cosas.-

-También, no eres Shane, así que no trates de serlo, en serio, te veras totalmente...ehmm...No.-¡Hey!...ese era mi plan B.-Por ultimo, por favor, te lo imploro, nunca lleves tu nintendo DS a una cita con ella, es la peor decisión que podrás tomar.-Ou...

-Esta bien, Muchas reglas, ¿Pero que hago ahora para poder llevarla a una cita?.-Creer en el corazón de las cartas no me ha servido mucho últimamente, así que tendré que plantearme nuevas técnicas.

-Primero, trata de actuar menos loca.- ¡No estoy loca!, ¡Mi mamá ya me llevo a pruebas!

-¡No estoy loca!.-En serio, pase todas las pruebas, soy una persona cuerda.

-Lo que digas, solo contrólate un poco.-Pero, Pero...Uhhg.

-¡Pero entonces no seria yo!.-¿Quinn quiere que sea diferente?

-Hmm...No es eso, es que necesitas saber como actuar bajo ciertas situaciones románticas.

¿Eh?

¿Situaciones románticas?, ¿Como qué?.- Yo ya lo dije, si Shizuru quiere, ¡yo le puedo prestar mis cartas Pokemon para que juguemos en equipo!

-Eh...cualquier cosa que estas pensando no es.-¡Esta leyendo mi mente!, ¡Sabia que era una bruja!

-¿Lees mi mente?.-Quizá deba comprar aluminio para proteger mis pensamientos, espera, no, eso era para los aliens. ¿Como te defiendes de las brujas?, ¡Son invencibles!

-¡No!.-Se ve enojada, ¿me convertirá en rana?, me gustaría ser un perro en vez de una rana, las ranas son viscosas, ugh.-A ver, ¿Qué tal si practicamos algunas situaciones para ver como respondes?.-Oh...¡Es como jugar rol!, ¡Acepto!, ¡Que empiece el duelo!

-Esta bien, ¡Adelante Mortifaga!.-Ouch, el golpe en la cabeza no era necesario.

-Si Quinn y tu están en una cita romántica, comienzan a besarse, y ella te dice "Bésame donde nunca me han besado", ¿Qué le dices?.-Ah...¡Pues eso es fácil!

-¿Quieres que te bese en medio de un apocalipsis Zombie?, Esta bien, pero hay que esperar a que el virus se propague.-Soy una genio, si, lo soy, lo se.

-A ti te botaron de la cuna al nacer ¿verdad?.-¡Hey!...Los doctores dijeron que fue un accidente.-Haber, algo mas fácil, si Quinn te pide que le digas uno de tus mayores secretos, ya sabes, para que su relación se fortalezca y eso.-

-Le diría que soy Batman y salvo a la cuidad gótica en la noche, Shhh.-Técnicamente es cierto, los videojuegos hacen maravillas estos días.

-Estas perdida.-¿Por qué?, ¡Así es como lo hacemos en la comarca!

-¡San!, ¡No me ayudas!.-Se esta riendo de mi, Zelda ten piedad.

-Es si tuvieses un nivel de casanova, serias -100, en serio Rae, creo que hasta un perro tiene mas habilidades de seducción que tu.-No se que decir ante eso, cuando tiene razón, tiene razón.

-Pero no tienes porque reirte de mi.-En serio, ¡Es cruel!.-Te noquearía si pudiese para evitar que sigas burlándote de mi.-Mala muggle.

-Eso no cambiaría lo que ya paso, y ya paso que me burle de ti.-No, ¡Pero haría el presente mucho mas agradable!

-Eres cruel.-En serio lo es, después me pregunta porque le digo que es una mortifaga. Al lado de ella, Sauron es como my little pony en comparación a ella.

-Lo se, y me encanta.-Ya veras que mi venganza sera perfecta, y sufrirás, ¡Sufrirás!

En fin, creo que Nao no me resultara de mucha ayuda ahora, en serio, creo que le gusta hacerme sufrir. Es malvada, ni los fantasmitas de Pac-man son así de malos.

Ahora mi gran duda es...¿Como rayos logro que Quinn salga en una cita conmigo? Ah Quinnie...Creo que ni las pokebolas me servirán para atraparte. Tendré que ocupar medidas mas drásticas.

* * *

Game over...


End file.
